


Speaking Through Your Mouth

by ishiptheships



Series: Ling is too fuckin bi and poly to function [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, I just wanted to write ling as bi and poly is it projecting? probably but i don't care it works, Ling is so fucking bi and poly i had to make this fic, M/M, Multi, and when i say it follows canon yes that means greed dies, it follows canon but through ling/greedling, spoiler alert....i guess, that pertains to this as well, the docx file is called bi poly ling don't fucking judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiptheships/pseuds/ishiptheships
Summary: Ling comes to Amestris seeking immortality. He leaves gaining someone, yet loosing someone at the same time.





	Speaking Through Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time i've written in about 2 years (if u look at my fic history lol) i rewatched FMA:B for the first time in like 7 years and i gain a newfoundlove for ling and this fic was born. i also wrote this w v limited references to how the actual canon plays out but i had some help from my gf who knows the series a lil better than me so hopefully it's not too off. hope u enjoy <3

Blood. All Ling could see was blood.

He stared at the dog run down an alleyway. The blood from Lan Fan’s severed arm dripped behind it; every step the dog took, the arm bounced limply. Ling cringed.

“Come, young lord.” Lan Fan’s voice was weak. “We don’t have much time.”

Ling turned back to his guard. The stench of the sewers rose from the large grate in front of them, the heat of Central collecting in the alleyway. Ling felt as if he was being suffocated.

Lan Fan’s face grew paler by the minute. She squeezed her left shoulder with a gasp. Ling could already see her blood seeping through his favorite yellow jacket.

“Lan Fan—”

“Young lord.” Lan Fan had panic her in her eyes. “You must go. Please.”

There was so much Ling wanted to say. He stared at his most skilled, most loyal guard, the one who literally gave up an arm for him. He could never tell her how he felt about her—it was inappropriate for him to do so. She gave up so much for him and he could never do the same. Not until he gained immortality.

“I’ll be back for you.” Ling said gently as he lifted the sewer grate. “I promise.”

Lan Fan, despite her pain, swiftly jumped down into the sewer and with a soft hiss, landed onto the ledge next to the running water. She looked up at Link, her paling face reflecting the sun’s rays between the grate as Ling placed it back.

“I know, my lord.”

Ling waited until he could not see her any longer before he went off towards the train tracks.

 

 ********************************

 

“You want to take control for _what_?”

Ling sighed patiently. Greed perched Ling’s body over the rooftop of Central Headquarters. Ling never really was afraid of heights or anything of that sort, but not having control of his own body and where it went put him on edge. Not that it _really_ mattered though. Greed was immortal.

Ling finally obtained what he had been searching for almost a year. However, the homunculus, though immortal, was incredibly obnoxious at times and while Ling agreed to giving himself up to Greed, having two consciousnesses in one body proved to be frustrating.

 _I want to take over just to write a note to give to Edward._ Ling stared at the large red face in front of him. He tried his best to ignore the screaming of souls around him. _He has to to give it to my guard._

“Ah, this _guard_.” Greed chuckled, his voice strangely harmonious with the whispers, screams, and shrieks around the two of them. The image of the young Xingese warrior flashed in both of their minds. “The one you like to think about a lot?”

Ling frowned. _I’m worried about her wellbeing._  

“Right.” Greed didn’t sound convinced. “Isn’t she someone who works under you? She lost her arm, but does it really matter?”

Ling’s eyebrow furrowed deeper. _A king must care for his subjects._

“Blah, blah, blah, I know, I know.” Greed’s mask, although without pupils, still managed to roll its eyes. Ling could feel the sarcasm from Greed around his own consciousness. “You know, kid, I can never understand that you want to be king to _improve your country_. All those riches, the women, the glory—you’ll have that all to yourself, so why do you want to share?”

Ling didn’t think it made any sense to reason with _literally one of the seven sins_ , especially one who literally could not understand human compassion when faced with personal gain. He found himself doing it anyway. _I’m doing it for my people as well. And I have ideas that can improve how our country is run. I don’t need all of those things if people are suffering._

“You are too grounded in your morals, kid.” Greed scoffed. “Whatever. I’ll give you control of one hand. Will that be suitable, _Your Majesty?_ ”

_That’s fine. Can you get me that piece of cloth, please?_

 

 ********************************

 

Ling tried his hardest to meditate.

Greed had the stranger cornered in the small hotel room he had snuck into. Heavy breaths, lips clashing against each other, biting, nipping—Ling tried to block it all out.

Greed was hanging out at a bar when he had met the man. Granted Ling was in control at the time, scarfing down the finger foods and the large entre he had ordered, but as soon as the man came up to them, Greed pushed Ling down. Despite all of Ling’s complaints, Greed just laughed at him, wiped his mouth, and turned to talk to the man. It almost surprised Ling that Greed had these sort of relations with not only women but men as well. But it’s just as Greed said it: _I want it all_. Of course he would find both sexes attractive. It was in his nature.

 _More like both sides and everyone in between. And c’mon, kid. Don’t tell me you don’t feel the same way_.

Ling opened his eyes to see Greed’s mask grinning in front of him.

_I saw you give him a look over when we were at that bar. You should be thanking me for giving you this opportunity._

Ling opened his mouth in protest. _I…I never—_

 _Ignoring that isn’t gonna help you, kid._ Greed’s face seemed to get closer to Ling’s. Ling, for the first time since his body was taken, felt vulnerable. He had nowhere to hide, nowhere to go and Greed’s stare bore into him.   _Yeah, yeah you like that subordinate of yours, that body guard. But hey, here you are looking at other men and women too. You’ve been checking out men and women this whole time, little prince._

Ling swallowed the large lump in his throat. There was an intoxicating feeling in his head. God, what was that?

_Yeah, of course I was, devil. You’re in control of my body._

I’m _in control, but you could always lock yourself away from what I’m doing. Kinda what you’re_ trying _to do now._ Ling guessed he meant the meditation. _You wanted this, kid._

Ling found himself in his own body again, at least he thought so. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own (they did) as they traced up the man’s shirt. He was now kissing this male stranger in a random ass hotel room, feeling his muscles underneath his shirt, unbuckling his belt…and it felt good.

_Are you telling me—_

_You’ve been wanting control. Everything I’ve felt, you’ve wanted to feel too. Listen, kid. I’m Greed, but as long as it’s still mine, I’m willing to share._

Ling hesitated, pulling back from the man slightly in a small moment of confusion. Greed’s hands gripped the hem of the man’s pants.

Greed was waiting. He wanted to see what Ling would do.

“What’s wrong, handsome?” The man looked genuinely concerned. Ling just stared at him.

And with a great leap of faith, Ling leaned into to kiss the stranger again.

 _You’re finally learning._ Greed chuckled in his mind. _I told you we are more alike than different._

 ********************************

 

Ling snuck out of the hotel window and found his way around the roofs of Central. He might have felt bad about leaving the man to wake up alone in the bedroom, but he had plenty else on his mind. In fact, his mind was racing and there was nothing that could calm it down.

 _You enjoyed yourself_. Greed chuckled from the backseat of Ling’s mind.

“Shut up, demon.” Ling didn’t know where he was heading. He needed blow off some steam. He was so full of energy, he didn’t know what to do with himself.

_You aren’t even asking why I’m leaving you in control._

“That doesn’t matter!” Ling yelled out into the city and slumped himself down on the edge of an apartment building roof. The cars raced by below. A long honk bellowed underneath Ling’s feet. He held his head in his arms. “What is the purpose of you doing this, Greed? What are you trying to manipulate out of me?”

 _Manipulate?_ Greed just laughed. _I’m not_ trying _to do anything, Prince. I’m helping you. I don’t fuckin’ lie. Keeping all these repressed feelings isn’t good for your health you know. And your health is my health now._

Ling pursed his lips.

 _I know you don’t believe me, kid, but trust me when I’m saying that this isn’t about me or my avariciousness._ Ling could feel himself grinning as Greed took back control of his body. Ling could feel himself get pushed down.

As Greed stared down at the prince’s body in admiration (did he find Ling’s body attractive too?), Ling’s blood boiled. He knew Greedy could feel his furiousness. _What is the point, I don’t understand!_ Ling shouted at the red mask. _I didn’t need to know I liked men. That’s not beneficial to me!_

“Sure, kid.”

 

 ********************************

 

Greed yelled in agony, holding the body of his friend. Ling could feel the anger, confusion, and distress expressed by the homunculus, everything raging around the void he was in. Ling’s consciousness fumed as well after everything that had just happened.

 _You cared about him, Greed_. Ling spat in the homunculus’s red face. _And look what you did. You_ killed _him._

Greed seethed, breathing deeply over Ling’s consciousness. _Nothing mattered in the past! The old Greed is gone! I don’t fuckin’ care about some old lackey the previous Greed might have had. I had strict fuckin’ orders—_

Ling let out a frustrated growl, something he never thought he could emit from his throat. Maybe it was the homunculus’s influence. _Then why do you CARE? Do you even know what pain feels like? Can you even recognize what you are feeling right now?!_

Greed looked down at the broken, bloody body of his old friend.

 _You are only as good as the people who support you_. Ling crossed his arms, staring at the mask in front of him. _You had friends. Look what happened to them._

The silence after Ling spoke lingered too long.

“Daddy is a piece of fuckin’ shit.” Greed breathed deeply. He lifted the corpse up.

 _Finally._ Ling closed his eyes. _You’re getting it._

 ********************************

 

_Greed! Let me back out!_

_You had your food, kid. I have my own shit to deal with. Ow, ow, ow._

Regret and guilt surrounded Ling as Greed turned to Edward, who was hitting the homunculus’s head to get his friend back in control. Greed swatted Ed’s metal arm away with a growl.

“Listen, pipsqueak. I’m getting out of Central.”

Ed’s eyebrow raised. His hair reflected the lantern’s light like the sun’s rays. “Why would a homunculus want to get out of Central? Aren’t you working for that Bearded Bastard?”

“Not anymore.”

Ed stared at Greed. The chimeras also looked at the homunculus in surprise.

_He’s trying to read you, Greed._

_I know, kid. But I ain’t gonna tell him why I’m really leaving._

Ling felt Greed’s conscious fill with a mix of anger and sadness. There was some confusion as well. Ling crossed his arms. _For someone who is centuries of years old, you’re very naïve._

_You’ve got fuckin’ guts, little prince. I could get rid of you, you know._

Ed leaned closer to Greed’s body. “Yeah and why is that?” His eyes glowed in the dim light. It reminded Ling of a cat.

_Hey, he’s kind of cute, ain’t him._

Ling groaned.

_Please don’t hit on my friend while wearing my face._

_I don’t know. You’ve never thought of the blonde one as cute?_

_He has a name._

_Yeah, and_ you’re _avoiding my question_.

Ling felt himself burn up. Greed chuckled.

Edward waved his hand over Greed’s face. “Hello, earth to homunculus.”

Greed blinked. Ah yes. “None of your business. I have my own matters to attend to and my good ol’ man is getting in my way.” Greed shrugged, standing up. “Anyway, I gotta run.”

Edward made a face. “Are you serious?”

“What.”

“We’re coming with you.”

Greed laughed. “Excuse me?”

“We’ll be you group. We’ll work under you.”

Greed snickered. Ling groaned. It occurred to Ling that _possibly_ Edward was trying to keep tabs on Ling’s body for Lan Fan’s sake. Or for his own sake. He knew how attached Edward was to his friends. However, the possibilities of Greed having his own way with the blonde alchemist…

 _Don’t act like that, kid. You enjoy their company_.

_Yeah, only when you stop hitting on my friends._

_Hey, I never tell a lie._

 

 ********************************

 

 _I can’t see shit_.

 _Then let me take control._ Ling crossed his arms over his chest. _I can sense Gluttony’s chi. Let me do it._

A rustle of the leaves passed by Greed’s left. Greed swung his armored claws toward it.

 _You’re not going to be any help if you can’t see._ Ling frowned. _Give me control._

 _Fine. This is a special occasion, kid._  

And Greed faded into the back of Ling’s mind.  He flexed his hands, finding familiarity in using his body again. Ling could feel Gluttony’s presence in the dark, and…something else. Another familiar presence from the trees. This chi moved almost too fast for him to keep up. His eyes widened.

“Is that—”

Greed grinned inside of Ling. _What a surprise_.

In the dark, he heard Gluttony’s cries and screams as Lan Fan attacked from all sides, wearing the homunculus down. Glows of red followed the homunculus as he tried to run away. All Ling could see of Lan Fan was her shadow illuminated by Gluttony’s healing. Ling ran in their direction.

“Lan Fan!” Ling cried out. God, she was okay. She was fighting. She came back to him. There was a wave of relief as Ling caught up to his body guard.

Lan Fan perched on a nearby tree and turned her head to her lord a look over. There was no surprise in her eyes (she’s probably read his chi). Her eyes smiled at him through her mask.

 _Damn, kid you’re right. She_ is _cute._

_Shut up, homunculus. I’m in control right now._

Ling clenched his hands and joined Lan Fan’s attacks. It felt just as it used to be, and the darkness helped their attacks. Lan Fan on one side, Ling on the other, taking turns, always moving.

Greed laughed. _This gift of yours and that girl’s sure is useful._

 _I wish I had a sword, dammit._ Ling punched Gluttony in the face.

_Was that a swear? Haha! I’ve sure grown on you._

Ling sensed Lan Fan in the air. She was throwing a bomb. Ling dove for cover.

A large explosion followed by the crackle of red electricity filled the air as Lan Fan landed next to Ling.

“My lord?” Her voice sound relieved.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Ling swallowed. He was so glad to see her. His eyes fell to her exposed metal arm. The blade from it looked extremely menacing. “You’re okay.”

“I’m okay.”

_That’s damn hot, kid._

_Shut. Up._

_Yeah, okay, but you’re not denying it._

“I…Um…You look great.” Ling said lamely. Greed groaned in the back of his mind.

Ling could have sworn he saw the same smiling eyes through the mask. “Let’s go my lord.” Lan Fan nodded away from Gluttony, who was already retreating towards the lights coming from the town.

 _Your flirting skills are fucking subpar_.

 _I don’t want to talk about it_. Ling kicked himself mentally.

_I’ll fuckin’ say. Good thing it’s still too dark out for me to take control, kid._

 

 ********************************

 

“Hey, sweetheart.”

Lan Fan stared at the homunculus. They had just gotten back from the village. Edward was busy trying out his new red outfit. Everyone had their own armor.

 _Don’t call her that._ Ling grumbled in the back of Greed’s mind. He scowled at the red mask in front of him. He mumbled a few Xingese insults for good measure.

_What, I can’t flirt?_

“Is the young lord still there?” Lan Fan had taken off her mask. She held it in her flesh hand.

 _Tell her I am_.

_Hold up, kid._

“I don’t know, why don’t you guess?” Greed flashed a smile at the warrior who’s eyes glinted at him. Greed felt a rush. He had _such_ a thing for women who knew what they wanted. The fact she could kill him at any moment was also a plus. “I’m doing well, thank you for asking.”

 _Stop thinking about her like that_.

_What, like you don’t?_

That shut Ling up.

“I’m only concerned about the young lord. I’m sure _you’re_ fine.” Lan Fan gave Greed a look over. “You haven’t destroyed him, have you?”

_Heh, she checked us out._

_Just let her relax and tell her I’m still here._

_Kid, I’m getting to it._

“He’s still there.” Greed scratched his head. Ling took note of how Greed noticed how soft his hair was (strange). “He’s giving me some shit, would you believe it.”

Lan Fan’s shoulders relaxed. Ling also relaxed before double taking. _What shit am I giving you? What the hell?!_

The thought passed through Greed’s mind before it passed through his mouth. Ling panicked.

 _Noooo, Greed, don’t say that, you_ can’t _, are you fucking serious._

_Awww, Kid, you shouldn’t curse in front of an old shit like me. What would Lan Fan say? Besides I’m helping you._

_Shut up, bastard!_

“Kid won’t stop worrying about you. Literally thinks about you all the goddamn time.” Greed rolled his eyes.

Lan Fan tilted her head. Her face, even without the mask, was hard to read. “Well I’m glad he still cares to think about me.”

Another horrible thought passed through Greed’s mind. Ling cursed in Xingese.

_You know I don’t understand that, Ling._

“While you’re worrying about Kid’s wellbeing, you ever worried about me? What do you say, Sweet—”

Ling forced himself to the front of his mind and in control of his body. “Damn homunculus.”

“My Lord?” Lan Fan looked at Ling quizzically.

“Hi, Lan Fan.” Ling looked away.

_Jesus, kid. You’re already failing at this._

_Fuck off, Greed._

_Ooh, feisty. It’s a cute look on you, Prince._ Greed grinned. Ling tried to force down the red on his face.

”My lord, you’re making weird faces.”

Ling’s embarrassment brought Greed to the front again.

 

 ********************************

 

Greed felt Ling’s grief; he guessed this is what Ling felt when his memories came rushing back to him back in Central. Swirling, spiraling sadness that dragged Ling down into the deepest pits of his own psyche.

Ling’s soul sobbed. It translated to Ling’s face, tears splattering in front of him and in front of Fu’s broken body. Sadness, anger, despair surrounded Ling, and all Greed could do was stay silent, make sure he was putting Ling back together.

Ling’s head snapped back from a bullet impact and Greed cursed.

”YOUNG LORD!” Lan Fan’s voice panicked.

_Fucking—_

He healed Ling’s head as much as he could with Ling still in control. Ling sobbed and shook as he propped himself up with his arms.

_Kid, c’mon—_

_Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy_

_Kid, you gotta_ —

_Don’t talk to me right now, devil._

While Greed didn’t mind those insults in his centuries-old life, the word stung. He bit his mental tongue and kept quiet.

“Hey…Xingese prince, right?” The large Briggs soldier, laying in a pool of his own blood rasped. Ling turned his tear stained face towards him.

Greed kept to himself while the burly man from Briggs talked to the Prince. Ling could feel Buccaneer’s chi fading. He was dying too.

Ling knew _something_ had to be done. He wasn’t going to let these lost lives go to waste. He wasn’t going to let Fu’s life go to waste.

Before Greed could relay what was going on, Ling called out to him.

“I need your power, Greed. Give it to me.”

_You okay, kid?_

_That doesn’t matter. I need to do this for this dying man. I need to do this for—_

Ling faltered.

_Alright, buddy. I’ll help you out. I have some time before the main event._

Ling felt the scar on his forehead heal up. He started to tear at the sleeves on his shirt.

“Lan Fan, help protect the rest of the soldiers here.” Ling’s voice was strong. There was a part of Ling that was still grieving, but Greed admired Ling’s perseverance.

“Yes, my lord.” Lan Fan’s mask did not hide the trust in her eyes. The trust wasn’t just for Ling; it was for Greed as well. Greed had a newfound appreciation for her. She was loyal beyond anything he could ever imagine. She had bleed for the two of them.

Ling steeled his body to his neck and walked towards the entrance of Central’s front gate.

_Not covering your face, I see._

_Yeah. I guess I picked that up from you_.

Greed felt…was that pride? Ling laughed in their mind.

_I won’t get cocky like you, don’t worry Greed._

_I’m not worried, kid._

 

 ********************************

 

_GREED WATCH OUT, HE’S COMING—_

Ling’s voice yelled in their mind. They felt Father’s hand pierce their stomach. Ling and Greed screamed in agony as Greed started to slip away from Ling. They clutched Father’s hand, trying to pry it from their body.

_ARRGGHHHHH Let GO, you FUCKING idiot I’m getting dragged away there’s nothing you DO—_

_SHUT UP, I’m not letting you go, I still need you to become emperor—_

_(Liar) Your body will_ die _fucking get your hands off me you’ll get dragged in with me you’ll fucking die do you understand that—_

_That doesn’t mean we can’t fucking fight we can fight it together I know we can (I need you)_

_That’s sweet buddy but you’ll die I can’t—_

_SHUT UP WE CAN DO THIS_

Greed paused. God, he really was gonna break all the rules for this stupid kid.

_Fine kid…I think I can settle with emperor of Xing. That’s pretty good, huh? Not as good as king of the world, but a country can probably keep me sated_

Ling felt relief. He grinned. _That’s more like it we can do this we can fight together—_

Ling felt the mental punch like a thousand bricks. His stomach dropped as he felt the connection between him and Greed rip apart as if he let Greed plummet to the bottom of a cliff.  

For the first time in months, Ling felt alone.

_Y-you…lied you never tell lies why did you just—_

_That was my only lie of my life. It’ll be my last, kid. Goddamn, I really had to break all my rules for ya, huh. I know you too well, kid, we’re practically the same person_

Greed didn’t need to be connected to Ling to feel his grief.

_Kid, Lan Fan has a philosopher’s stone, you can take that back with you to become emperor you don’t need me anymore_

_But I do—_

_Listen Ling, I wish we could have spent some more time together in this body. I wish we could have met in separate bodies. It would have been a great time._

_Greed, no—_

Ling heard Greed’s voice distantly as if underwater. He called out to Lan Fan, and quicker than a blink of an eye, she cut Father’s ties to his last son, and Ling felt Greed vanish from his body.

“No…” Ling’s stomach dropped. Ash fluttered from his abdomen. “Nononononono…”

Ling watched in horror as Father’s body turned to carbon. Ling looked down as the tattoo dissipated from his left hand.

Ling couldn’t find the tears to cry and watched in horror as Father bit Greed’s lifeforce apart and watched Greed turn to ash.

Greed, however, kept his eyes on the prince of Xing before he turned to nothing.

 

 ********************************

 

Ling stared at the vast desert in front of him. He, Lan Fan, and Mei started their journey about a week ago, philosopher’s stone in hand, and bought three camels to cross the desert. They would reach Xerxes in 2 weeks.

It had been about a week since that day. Ling had tied a small platform on the back of his camel, which carried the body of Fu. Hopefully, they would get back to Xing in time so they could bury him.

A pang hit in Ling’s chest and he had the urge to sob. Every time he thought of death, he thought of…No. He didn’t want to think about it. Taking deep breaths, he tried soaking back the tears that were about to fall down his cheeks. He couldn’t waste any water in the Great Desert. He didn’t want to want to think about _him_.

“Young Lord?” Lan Fan’s voice startled Ling, who looked away. “Are you—”

“I’m fine,” Ling swallowed thickly, tightening his grip on the harness of his camel.

“Is there something wrong? Are you heating up?” Lan Fan asked urgently. Mei even looked up from her smaller camel and looked at the prince with concern.

“I’m fine!” Ling gritted his teeth. “We have to keep going.”

Silence fell on the group for a few hours before Ling finally couldn’t hold back the tears welling in his eyes. They fell like heavy rain over his face, leaking from the corners of his eyes and down his chin. He sobbed, heavy breaths, choking, crying into the hand against his face.

“Ling…?” Mei asked. “Are…you okay?”

Ling shook his head through his panicked breaths. “He’s…gone.” Ling gripped his left hand and the two girls finally came to an understanding.

“My lord…”

“Lan Fan, you know how much I care about you?” Ling wiped his eyes with his sleeve. His chest hurt.

Lan Fan blinked once, twice, and then nodded. “O-of course…”

“I mean _really_ care.” Ling took a large breath.

Lan Fan smiled, sadness in her eyes. “Yes, I know.”

“Well I—” Ling looked down at his hands.  “I cared about him too.” Ling voice shook. He didn’t think he would admit it to anyone. He didn’t think he would be so _nervous_. “As…as much as I care about you.”

Silence fell over the group. Ling didn’t dare looking at either of the two of them until Lan Fan spoke after what seemed like an eternity.

“I understand, Ling.” Lan Fan’s voice was soft. “I know.”

Ling sobbed as she said his name.

Mei, her sweet face scrunched up in concern, reached over to take Ling’s hand. “It’s okay to grieve. It’s natural.”

And Ling cried, more than he had ever in his life.

 

 


End file.
